


可以不可以 12

by narumi



Category: SAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi





	可以不可以 12

12

尤吉欧掏出手机，微光映出他抿紧的嘴唇。

手指在键盘上速打几个字，犹豫片刻，还是按下发送，小小的送信图标闪烁着，还没点心里准备，就显示发送成功。

尤吉欧盯着收信栏，摒住呼吸等了一会。

时间一分一分地跳，却没有任何通知发过来。

“嘿，朋友，在门口等谁呢，还不回家啊。”

蒂洁跨着自行车朝他拨了拨铃铛，在这没几个人的小巷子里显得有些响。尤吉欧把手机塞回兜里，插着手，面对她笑了笑。

“没等谁，有点事情。明天见，路上注意安全。”

蒂洁撇了撇嘴，转了车头，从他边上慢慢骑过去。

“一般这时候不都会送一送女生，小伙子你不太行呀……”

“哈哈哈。”

尤吉欧笑。看着蒂洁的背影消失在下一个红绿灯口，又把手机露出一条缝——什么都没有，没有新消息，更没有来电通知。

他吸一口气，缓缓吐出来。

不过等走到家门口他一颗心就放下了。窗子黑漆漆的，他拧开门锁，换衣服前先去桐人的屋子看了眼，没有人，被子一堆地放在枕头上。

走到厨房，冰箱上贴着贴纸，爱丽丝的字，写着她突然要出差两天，末了画个哭脸，字里行间都透着不想去。

尤吉欧一笑，从里面拿出牛奶，倒上满满一杯喝完。

手机还是没收到任何信息，不知道桐人干嘛去了。

尤吉欧在沙发上坐了片刻，心静不下来，牛奶没起作用。他只好给桐人留个玄关的灯，收拾收拾睡觉。

半夜，梦正香。

尤吉欧梦到自己在整理书库，很多很杂，怎么都忙活不过来，书箱一个个倒了，砸在身上，不痛，软软的，就是重的他胸口闷得慌。

他恍恍惚惚睁开眼，对上黑暗中亮晶晶的眼睛。

“你醒啦。”桐人傻兮兮地笑，摇着手机，“嗝……我们来做吧？”

屏幕上是尤吉欧发的邮件，只有三个字，他眯眼看着角落里的时间——半夜三点，倒是很符合面前这个人的习性。

只是酒味过重了。

他扒开桐人瘫在他身上的身子：“……你喝了多少酒？知道现在几点吗？”

“……嗯……？”桐人迷茫地歪着脑袋，把手机怼到鼻子上，“看不清楚，还早呢！天还没亮，正是嘿咻的好时机。”

“我不和醉鬼嘿咻。”

尤吉欧用上力将他掀到床上，几下控制住乱扑的手，腿也给固定好：“怎么喝这么多酒？”

“今天……快乐！交稿了！学姐好凶……喝多了就骂我……”他说着，“明明上学的时候对我可温柔，当社畜好难啊……”

说完他懵了一会，手又开始挣扎：“为什么不让我动？”

“因为你不乖，现在该睡觉了，”尤吉欧哄他，“你安安静静的我就松开，然后你回自己房间睡觉好不好？”

桐人的眼睛眨了眨，和他对视，突然鲤鱼打挺一样蹦起来

“……不好，你不是说‘随便我’吗！”

动作幅度之大，把床板震得砰砰响，尤吉欧差点按不住：“平时随便你，今天你醉了。”

“没醉，我可清醒了！都没骂人。”

尤吉欧抓住他的手腕：“你骂了，刚才你骂我笨蛋。”

桐人愣了愣：“……我没有。”

“就在刚才，因为你喝醉了所以不记得。”尤吉欧信口胡诌，“好了，你喝醉了，去睡觉吧。”

“……”

桐人看他说的言之凿凿，皱着眉头想了半天，脑门疼，直接按着他的肩膀奋力一扑，趁尤吉欧惊讶的瞬间将他按在床上。

“都说了我没醉，喝醉的人硬不起来的，但是我——”他挺了挺腰，“喏，你看。”

视角翻转，桐人软软的屁股肉压在不太妙的位置，前面是硬硬的一根，很嚣张地彰显存在感。

尤吉欧不知道该评价什么好：“……哦。”

“所以来做吧，”桐人舔舔嘴角，“从那天起我就哪哪都不对劲，只能想着你撸，想着你的手，对我那里……我还去找了点资料。”

他的手向后，虚虚盖在尤吉欧的阴茎上：“好像不会很痛，还很爽……”

指尖将触未触，在桐人自己的屁股后面落下，还会害羞似的围着那处绕圈，若即若离的感觉最是挠人。

尤吉欧咽下口水：“……你不是说是为了你的创作吗？”

“是啊，”桐人朦朦胧胧地看他，“……我刚才说了什么？”

“所以我不想和醉鬼……”

自顾自地撩人，没有任何自觉，只会让人生气。

尤吉欧挡住眼睛，理智摇摇欲坠：“你真的想这么做吗？”

然而桐人已经扒下他的裤子，从他的胯间抬头：“嗯？什么？”

“……那就不怪我了。”

局势第三次翻转，尤吉欧直起身，五指扣在桐人后脑勺上，用力，撞上他的嘴唇，牙齿与牙齿隔着皮肉碰撞。

桐人吃痛，下意识扯他的头发想拉开，却被他扣住手腕，这次用上了劲，手腕的肌肤被掐得发红。

桐人反应不过来，第一时间想喊疼，在开启牙关时被侵入。尤吉欧的舌头狠狠刮过他的粘膜，舌尖在敏感的舌根上顶弄，涎水不可避免往外涌，桐人咽不下去，一点点从被含得紧紧的嘴唇边缘渗出，能感觉到顺着下巴往下滑的路线，最后滴在手上，他悄悄把这一滴抹在尤吉欧身上。

“……唔……嗯嗯……”

虽然不知道为什么对方反应这么激烈，但事情如自己所愿，总归是好的。

桐人用浸了酒精的大脑这么想，也就放松身体，任由他的手滑进衣服中，窸窸簌簌，毫不迟疑地伸进裤子里，直接深入内裤，在他有意识迎合的臀尖上拧了一把。

这下桐人忍不了，拽着尤吉欧的头发把他从嘴上拉开，吸了吸嘴角的口水，瞪他：“不要痛。”

“好。”尤吉欧说，“还有什么要求？”

还挺听话。桐人不禁有些洋洋得意，开始点单：“前戏要做好，一进去就要让我舒服，我说快就快，我说慢你就要慢下来，我说不要你就停……嗯，还有什么？”他思考一会，“好像没了，就先这些吧。”

“好。”

尤吉欧依然同意，没有丝毫犹豫：“这些都是你创作的设定吗？”

“设定？”桐人露出不知道他说什么的表情，然后才恍然大悟道：“对，就是那个……是吧？是这样的设定吗……”

尤吉欧静静等着，最后桐人摆摆手，在他嘴上啾了一下：“管他的，就当是这样，这不重要。我们做吧。”

尤吉欧眼里的光闪了闪，按着他亲下去。

肉嘟嘟的屁股肉扳开来，中间的穴口散着热气，嫩嫩的滑。

桐人故意地在尤吉欧耳边甜腻地叫，像已经被怎么了。尤吉欧从床头摸出小盒子，打开挑一坨，抹在他股缝中间，黏黏腻腻，被热度融化，小部分变成流体的淌到大腿上，很痒。

桐人夹紧腿，好奇地问：“这是润滑油？哪来的？”

“……今天路上买的。”尤吉欧脸有点红，月光下只能看出面无表情，指尖插入“怎么样，会疼吗？”

“……嗯……一点点，你再轻轻地，轻轻地……”

其实完全不疼，只是异物感很明显。伸进来的一根手指很轻柔，桐人身体绷紧了，能感觉到他前进得很困难。润滑液被大量抹进去，股间湿哒哒，也只让干涩的内壁变得湿润，每次缩紧反而发出更羞耻的水声，波啾波啾的，仿佛他是在用嘴吸吮尤吉欧的手指。

他还是要求：“再轻点……慢慢来，慢慢地进……”

然后坏心眼地揉尤吉欧的胯下。

“……”

喷在耳边的呼吸变粗重，桐人仰起头，很愉悦地微微晃动屁股，让体内的手指戳到还未被造访过的地方，他现在有点得趣了。

隔着棉布摸到的性器很粗大，比上次摸到的还硬，握在手里是超乎想象的重量。

一想到这根会插进自己身体还是会怕，然而自己只是动动五指撸动一下它就兴奋得胀大，不管是在尤吉欧耳旁呻吟，还是腰的迎合，甚至只是用腿在他的腿边磨蹭，任何一个动作都能让手里的东西禁不住地颤动，然后变硬。

这样敏感的反应令桐人满足，逐渐变得期待真的吃下去后会变成怎样。

要是秒射的话他真的要好好嘲笑一下尤吉欧。

“……嗯……喂，”他贴着尤吉欧的耳垂，满意地看到整个耳朵都变红了，“可以进来了……”

“……好。”

尤吉欧的喉结滚动。被桐人撩拨得早就蓄势待发的阴茎弹出内裤，尤吉欧喘一口气，将它扶在桐人腿中间，揽着他的腰，让他一点点滑进怀里，严丝合缝地抱住，阴茎恰好顶在肉穴口，就着被手扩张出来的小洞蹭了进去。

桐人瞬间僵硬。

“唔……等下？怎么……大…好大……”

和手指完全不同的感觉，从尺寸开始就没了温柔的影子。

明明只是挤进头部，屁股的撕裂感就在告诉桐人不行了，润滑油起不到该有的作用，还是痛，只有痛。

尤吉欧停下动作：“痛吗？”

“……呃……”

但与此同时也能感受到它的跳动，它的兴奋，另一个人的感受肉贴肉全无虚假地传递过来。

桐人抱着尤吉欧的脖子：“没事，继续。一口气到底吧。”

尽最大努力放松下半身，穴口确实松了点，然而放松的瞬间一整根物体捅到最深处，超过神经反应的速度，甬道被塞满，肉穴包裹到性器的根部最粗的地方，可怜巴巴地撑到了最大。

“…………”

桐人长大了嘴巴，却发不出声音。这一下仿佛捅到了内脏，深度的恐惧和痛让他只能反射地掐紧尤吉欧的肩膀，骂都骂不出来。

尤吉欧不是很确定了：“……真的不痛？”

“……呃……”

说实话快哭了，桐人含泪问：“出血了吗？”

相接的位置确实很湿润，尤吉欧摸了一把放在眼前：“没，只有润滑油。”

“……那就好。”

预想过会痛，但想象中是打吊针那样刺痛，之后就是上天的享受。结果现实只有被大刀劈成两半的巨痛。

……女生也是这个感觉吗？那一直让女主角在游戏里很爽的样子，真是勉强她们了。

脑内想着不着调的事情转移注意力，桐人脱力地趴在尤吉欧身上，一直晕晕的脑袋倒是清醒点。

“没有裂就继续，都这么疼了怎么可能放弃。”

“……”

“好。”尤吉欧说。

桐人突然发现屁股里的东西尺寸好像变了，虽然还是很大，但似乎没有刚进入的时候那么吓人。

刚想问尤吉欧是不是被他喊痛喊痿了，肉棒动起来，擦着红肿的肉穴拔出去，又非常非常缓慢地插到底，碾过每一寸肉，确确实实地让他感受到这根有多大多硬，证明了变小是个错觉。

“啊……啊…………啊……”

好痛啊，真的好痛。

看到的GV里每个人都喊得又娇又媚，爽上云霄一样，被干得魂都没了，他却只能惨叫，一声比一声惨，一声比一声虚弱，偏偏屁股里的肉棒还越来越硬，还换着方向戳，不疼的地方都给弄疼了，疼的地方更疼。

要不是他疼的没有心思说话，早就开始叫救命了。

“再坚持一会，马上就……”

尤吉欧的声音很隐忍。桐人心说你忍个屁你舒服死了，该忍的是我。再坚持一会也没用啊，马上我就肛裂了，血染床单，给你的新生活来个血祭你看好吗。

骂完又痛了一会，他体会到了尤吉欧是什么意思。

阴茎顶到了一个位置，一团隐蔽的软肉，藏在穴道中间的褶皱里，光是被蹭到就有快感不断传上来，像痒，很刺激的爽，桐人痛到麻痹的腿都向上弹缠住了尤吉欧的腰。

“什么？这里是什么？”

他拽着尤吉欧衣服，脊背的汗毛竖起来。

这种恐惧和之前的不同，总觉得继续下去会进入一个未知世界。

虽然爽，但爽完自己会变成什么样，会神志不清射个不停、意识里只剩下屁股靠屁股就能高潮、丧失男性的传宗接代能力……

……好像也不错，反正家里也没说一定要孙子。

想清楚桐人恢复了兴致，重新在尤吉欧耳边黏黏腻腻叫：“那里好棒……啊…好爽，再用力……”

尤吉欧：“……”

只是轻柔围在腰后面的手变成把在腰间，动作停下来，桐人还在爽的余韵，迷茫地看看他。

“怎……啊……！突然……”

话刚出口被用力往下按，阴茎重重捣在那一点，快感直接顺着脊髓炸开，激烈到难受的地步，知道这很舒服很爽，却不敢再来一次，扭着想逃避。

可是尤吉欧还是往同样的地方冲撞着，穴肉痉挛地缠绕过去，想把它阻挡在外面，也只是让性器被裹得更硬，一次次肏出性爱视频中桐人听过的水声，双重刺激到头皮发麻。

说不出话，喉咙都敏感地收紧，出口只有气结般的呻吟。

桐人被干的一点点往上，又被尤吉欧拉下来干到底。没有用武之地的阴茎被肏出水，已经在射精边缘，桐人挣扎着去摸它，想着起码第一次得是自己手撸出来的，不然太丢人，结果阴茎被另一只手握紧。

“……嗯？呃……啊，啊…你，干什么……”

尤吉欧看着他：“你不能射。”

桐人觉得他在说胡话：“屁……快，快……憋不住……松开……”

本来用力得阴茎有些疼的手直接按在尿道口，堵住精液的出口：“你不能射，女孩子是不会射精的。”

“……啊？”

这回桐人认为他真的有病：“……我是男的。”

“我知道。”尤吉欧说的时候还不忘继续抽插，“但你的设定是女生，你要感受女孩子的感觉，女孩子是不会射的。”

“你他妈……！啊……嗯……”

桐人骂出声，最后还是变成甜腻的叫喊：“我都……被肏了……”

“嗯，所以最后要加油。”尤吉欧揉着他脖子后面，“男性也能只靠后面高潮的，叫干性高潮。很快的，你忍忍。”

这什么屁话！

桐人很想放声大骂，可惜现实是他软弱无力地瘫着，屁股的快感逼着他射，阴茎涨的要爆炸，难受地来回蹭，却只是把屁股送给不停侵略的肉棒，穴里面早就被肏服了，肉软塌塌的，原本吞得困难的肉棒都能毫无压力吞吐，特没出息。

“没事的，只要想象你是女孩子，只用感受我，假装你没有阴茎。”

毫无尊严可言，那只手怎么都扒不开，可恶得很，偏偏尤吉欧还时不时对着他低声洗脑，每说一句就配合地往身体里撞。

“想象这是阴道，然后你要用阴道高潮……”

适时的快感在最恰当的时机爆发，肉棒压在那个点不动了，仅仅是在往里按，小幅度戳刺，转着圈碾压肉下面的前列腺，就着汁水来回肏弄。

高潮来的猝不及防，肉穴连着整个身体都抽搐起来，烟花在眼前爆炸，之后是白光。桐人忘了咽的口水往下流，脸上只剩下空白，颤抖频率达到最大，揪着尤吉欧的衣服绞紧了身体里的东西，前面的阴茎红的发紫。

持续几秒，白光消失，黑亮的眼珠重新恢复光彩，肉穴放松下来，尤吉欧松开他的阴茎，没有射出任何一滴液体，只是挺着。

他又捏捏桐人的后脖子：“嗯，没有射，你很努力了。”

桐人呆呆看着他。长时间捅在穴里的阴茎滑出来，带出大股透明的液体，有润滑液，还有散发甜腥味道的肠液。

尤吉欧简单擦了一下，提好裤子下了床。

桐人懵了：“你要干嘛？”

尤吉欧指指门：“我去厕所解决一下。”

“……不是？你再说一遍？”

桐人挣扎着支起身，难以置信：“我都这样了，你要去厕所？”

尤吉欧偏过头：“……嗯。你现在可以用手撸出来了，我在客厅呆一会，你在这体会一下灵感。”

说完他站起来要走，桐人像个截瘫患者一样爬过去扯他的衣角：“到底什么毛病？做就做完啊，又不是不让你射。”

“……”

尤吉欧背对着他：“你的设定里有内射吗？”

“有又怎样，没有又怎样？”桐人说，“又不会全部照搬，我还要脸好吗，就图个感觉。”

尤吉欧沉默。

桐人不耐烦地拽着他的衣服想爬起来，被他扯下，整个的塞进被子里。

“找感觉……就算了。”尤吉欧说，“没用的东西没必要体会。”

桐人气急：“那就是有！要写内射！你现在给我射在里面！”

尤吉欧摸摸他的脸，轻轻笑了一下：“你写的可是高中生，内射影响不好。”

“那就吃避孕药！你管这么多干嘛……喂！尤吉欧！”

尤吉欧没有回头，打开门出去了，随后浴室方向响起水声。

桐人震惊地睁大眼睛，还是很难相信到底发生了什么。

现在阴茎还翘着，身体被干的还很敏感，屁股洞还没完全合上。

他都献身到这个地步了，脱光了摆在面前，肏都被肏熟了，居然还有这种人？

纯种的神经病？

【漆黒の剣使い 已进入聊天室】  
【研究者X 已进入聊天室】

……

【漆黒の剣使い】：所以你觉得我朋友认识的这个人是不是有毛病？

【漆黒の剣使い】：我朋友跟我说的时候气死了，妈的，食色性都是人的本能，他还是不是人？

【研究者X】：你说的这个朋友，到底是不是你自己.jpg

【漆黒の剣使い】：滚。

【漆黒の剣使い】：都告诉你是我朋友出去约炮遇到的事情了。

【研究者X】：你有我不认识的朋友吗？

【漆黒の剣使い】：滚。

【研究者X】：好吧。

【研究者X】：有一说一，确实挺怪的。

【研究者X】：你居然有可以聊这种话题的朋友。

【漆黒の剣使い】：滚滚滚。

【漆黒の剣使い】：我就不该找你，是我太蠢了。

【漆黒の剣使い 已退出聊天室】  
【研究者X 已退出聊天室】

【Sterben 已进入聊天室】  
【研究者X 已进入聊天室】

【Sterben】：菊冈先生，晚上好☆

【研究者X】：晚上好，你那边应该是白天吧。

【Sterben】：是呢wwww

【Sterben】：不过我马上要回国啦

【研究者X】：身体好点了吗？

【Sterben】：是的，多亏您。

【研究者X】：对了，我记得你和他认识吧。

【研究者X】：桐谷和人。

【研究者X】：他现在和我一起住，你可以来见见他。

【研究者X】：还有尤吉欧。

【Sterben】：

【Sterben】：

【研究者X】：？

【研究者X】：怎么了？

【Sterben】：没有，刚才手机出问题了。

【Sterben】：吓死我了，菊冈先生怎么知道我认识他们

【Sterben】：不会是跟踪狂吧，好可怕~☆

【研究者X】：我看了你们的资料。

【研究者X】：收集认识的人的资料不是很正常吗，你们是同一个小学吧。

【Sterben】：是呢~

【Sterben】：我可想他们了。

【Sterben】：两个人都是我的

【Sterben】：

【Sterben】：好朋友。

【研究者X】：？手机又出问题了？

【Sterben】：是呢wwww

【Sterben】：不好意思。

【研究者X】：记得修啊。

【Sterben】：菊冈先生给我买一个吧☆

【研究者X】：哈哈。

【研究者X】：有梦总是好的。

【研究者X】：那你这几天就回国了？

【Sterben】：对。

【Sterben】：有个很喜欢的作家的签售会……想参加。

【研究者X】：哦，真少见。

【研究者X】：我还以为你只玩游戏。

【Sterben】：讨厌啦wwww这是什么偏见。

【研究者X】：那就国内见。

【Sterben】：国内见~☆

【研究者X 已退出聊天室】  
【Sterben 已退出聊天室】


End file.
